Omega Zero Enters World of Warcraft
by ArchAnglZero
Summary: After Being destroyed By the Guardians and Zero. Omega Mind flows through a rip of space. One the other side The Hord is trying there best to Fight Deathwing. it is desperate times and many Good warriors have died. Now Engineers are trying to make a robot capable of going into war. But an explosion happens causing the rift in space to open Omega's mind to enter the robots body.


Disclaimer I do Not Own Megaman Zero nor any Of the characters Used. Megaman is Own By CAPCOM. And WoW s own By Blizzard.

* * *

Chapter one

The Fight Between Omega and Zero

They could feel the Power down the hallway two warriors fighting for who was the best who would come out on top... who the real one was. Quickly heading towards the room Sage Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, and Fighting Fefnir their intentions were to save zero. They knew Zero was not going to be able do this alone. All of them they had to help him as their brother Hidden Phantom told them to

"Come on we need to hurry if we're going to save him" Leviathan said in a weak voice She was worried about Zero.

"Damn Wily For killing Master X, and now Omega will finish Zero as well. That damn bastard!" Fefnir said in a angrily. Zero His rival, can not die they still need to settle the score on who was the strongest.

"We need to Hurry If we intend to save him." Harpuia voice was concerned about Zero.

Getting to the end of the corridor they saw that floor was missing, and the destruction of the room was massive, but were was Zero they all looked around trying to find him. They Heard the crashing of blades right under them. Looking down the saw Omega and Zero fighting.

"T-t-two Zero's?" Leviathan said in surprise. Looking over at Harpuia.

"That Is Omega's true form" A cold shiver was send down Leviathan's back as she heard Harpuia speak. His eyes locked on Omega studying his speed and fighting style.

"So He was holding back when Leviathan and I were fighting him off, Damn that Bastard. Gives me A more Of a reason to Kill Him Now!" Was more angry than before.

Fefnir Griped his Weapon tightly, As the rage started to build up in him. He was about to jump down and Help Zero when Harpuia stopped him. this Enraged him Even more Glaring At Harpuia he exclaimed.

"What the Hell are you doing, stopping me like that! You know how much I hate this! I need to quickly get down there! I need to settle the score with Omega it's time for me to get some payback for making me look like A fool!"

Harpui looking back at him a calm smile with a smirk. "Lets not go in till Zero really needs the Help. You know we don't want to get caught up in the middle of the war they are having. can you not feel the power that is going on between them. If we get caught up in it we are looking for certain death for us. and then who will be there to protect Neo Acadia. Just hold up and wait."

the three stood there looking down at the battle They were equally matched. but it seem that Omega had the Upper hand. He was faster and stronger then zero. throwing him back with each slash that Zero blocked. Leviathan from the top looked at zero worried. She can not afford to lose Zero here. Who would she flirt with. As she held her staff close her hands on Her chest.

"We need to get down there Look Zero Seems to be hurt. Omega is going to kill him if we do not do anything." Her voice quivered as she fell in love for Zero.

Harpuia smiled as he looked down. 'Not yet.' He thought to himself. He looked down. He knew if they did not act now Zero would die.

-Pause-

Zero knew he was in trouble Omega was going to kill him. He took heavy damage. His badly was trying to keep moving but omega was too powerful and fast. All he could do was block as much as he could, But even then He took Heavy damage. Omega ran in, leaving multiple images behind him. Zero could not react in time pulling out his shield to stop the slash. Omega grabbed the shield and through it behind him. Zero lost his grip of the shield and fell back. Omega Looked down on him and approached him slowly.

"Heheh. I guess this is the end for the 'Fake Hero.' Now You will die!" Omega said in a cold voice. Reaching down grabbing his helmet He slowly started to crush it. Zero grabbed Omega's Arm trying to pull away.

"No~ I can not die, NOT NOW!' HE yelled. The Blue crystals on his helmet started to glow.

Omega Was not able to let go. 'What is going on' He thought as He saw it glow. the Crystal started to glow brighter. Omega Started to feel a shock go through his body. He could not take it, He started to have visions. He saw X, Axl, and himself. He started to remember stuff.

"What did you do to me" Omega Exclaims Scared of the memories He was receiving. But it seem that Zero body was in shock as well.

"GUURRRAAAAA~" He exclaims. Omega's Eyes started feel up with water and started to feel tears run down His cheek. 'who is this girl. I-I-Iris?' He saw himself holding the body of Iris in his arms Crying over her. "Why Am I fighting For~" He could Hear as the memories calling. Taking Zero and throwing him at the wall. He takes his sword and throws a slash, it missed Zero But hit the wall above him making rocks fall on top of Zero. Omega taking his hand TO his cheek He felt the tears that ran down his cheek 'this is impossible Reploids can not cry. How could this happen was it the castle of Zero.' He held his head up. He looked over at the body of zero laying unconscious. Slowly he approached zero taking him by the helmet. the crystal was still glowing. He was regaining back memories that He use to have before his body was overtaken and Sealed away.

Zero barley could open his eyes. He felt weak as if he had no more power left, but it was done to he was exhausted from all the heavy blows he took. Zero looked a Omega, his eyes were closed and he could see as tears ran down his cheek. he had to take a chance Zero started to charge his body with the little energy he had left inside him and pulled his gun up. Omega Heard the charge and opened his eyes. He saw zero and through him against the wall as he got shot in the chest throwing him back. Omega Hitting the wall looked over at Zero.

"You little..." He got up taking his sword and ran at Zero. He was not stopping He was going to destroy Zero this time.

"Stop there Don't You dare touch Zero!" A blast of Ice stopped him dead in his tracks. Looking up he saw Leviathan she was headed down Harpuia wand Fefnir Were following her.

"Are You Crazy Leviathan, I said to hold back until I said to go." Harpuia said Scolding Leviathan.

"I-I-I could not see zero die. I-I-I Love Him." She blushed, headed towards zero she pulled out a healer Cyberelf.  
"Heal Zero Please" picking up Zero. The Cyberelf nodded and Used up its life to fully recover Zero. Leviathan haled Zero in her arms giving him a kiss on the lips. "We came just in time Zero." tears fell down her cheek looking at zero he was unconscious still

Harpuia and Fefnir stood guard as Leviathan tried to get zero back to conscious. Both Looked at Omega who stood there watching both of them.

"Hay Omega it's time to settle the score. You and me one on one. and this time I will give you the beating of your life." Fefnir said closing his fist and raising it in the air.

"I would like to see that." Omega said in a cocky tone.

This made Fefnir anger grow. He made a quick dash to Omega. Omega stood there and watched as he came to him. Fefnir took his fist and punched Omega on the side of his face, just only to find himself stopped. Omega haled a tight grip around his fist. Omega Slightly turn his eye to look at him with a smirk he threw Fefnir with ease. Fefnir standing up felt a rush that not even Zero made him feel. He admit Omega was strong but He had way more strength. Getting up he took his weapon and fire three shots at omega. Omega looked and smirked, taking out his Z saber he sliced Fefnir's shots. Fefnir jumped in the air when he saw the Omega was distracted. Coming back down he punch the grown and threw Omega off balance. Taking the chance he ran towards him punching Omega in the stomach. Omega flew across the room hitting the wall, Omega stood back up holding his stomach it hurt. Fefnir taking his Weapon fired three more shots at Omega. Omega looked from the corner of his eye and saw the shoots that were headed towards him. He did not move and took the shots. A cloud of smoke formed around omega as he was shot. Fefnir watched.

"Well that was simple." Fefnir smirked as he saw omega take the shoots. He turned around to see if zero was okay.

Omega taking his Z-saber he sliced through the cloud and ran towards Fefnir catching him off guard and stabbing him in the lower part of his back. Fefnir Felt A sharp pain run in his back.

"Its going to take more then just three shots to kill Me you know." He smiled as he slowly cut up his back.

Harpuia ran and using lighting he shocked Omega trowing him back. Fefnir taking the chance He turned and Shot Omega again, Fefnir jumped back by Leviathan side and started to breath heavily. He was hurt badly. he glanced over as Harpuia started to fight zero. He smiled. He took some energy out of Omega hopefully It would make things easy for Harpuia to beat him.

Harpuia taking both swords he fought Omega. He knew that Omega was strong and fast. Harpuia used his speed trying to outmatch Omegas power, But Omega was not only powerful He was fast as well. Keeping up with Harpuia duel sword speed. Omega jumped back taking his gun in his left hand and shot at Harpuia forcing Him to doge the bullets. Taking the chance Omega ran in and grabbed Harpuia taking the gun to his abdomen Omega charged a shot and shot him. Harpuia felt a sharp pain in his abdomen he opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Omegas eyes they were determine to kill. Using his blades he charged lighting shocking Omega off of him. Harpuia pulled his arm back and increased the Shock on Omegas body. Omega could barley move he stood on one knee the pain did increase.

Both Harpuia and Fefnir took Cyberelfs to help them heal a bit, but their injuries were to irreparable to heal completely. Leviathan let go of Zero and saw that both her Siblings were both badly energy. She did not like to be violent But this was it. She took her staff and fired Ice shots at Omega who was shocked in place. Omega Stood up. The electricity was harsh, He glanced over from the corner from his eye he saw the ice shots were coming at him. Omega took both shots and was thrown back. Leviathan fired even more ice dragons at him. Omega took his fist and punched the grown a beam of light formed around of Omega healing him and destroying the dragons. Leviathan was in shock He was healed again, 'This cant be, I will now die' she thought to herself as she watched the light go away and omega seem that He did not take any damage. She could not move as Omega ran towards her. Omegas eyes were unforgiving He was going to kill her. As he approached Leviathan taking his weapon and slicing her. but being stop before he got to her. Leviathan open her eyes. "Z-Z-Zero!?" He was up and with a cold look in his eyes. He stopped Omega dead in his tracks. Zero smiled and with his left hand he took his Recoil Rod and punched Omega in the abdomen knocking him back.

"You will not lay a single hand on her. If you do I will Kill you" hearing Zero say this, Leviathan Blush grew.

Omega Gave a smirk, he hand his abdomen as he looked at Zero. A smirk and a laugh that sounded demonic.  
"Hahahahahaha, You think Your so strong. But Your Not I am the Original I am the REAL ZERO" He exclaim as he drew his Z-saber out and Ran at zero. Zero felt the power of Omega grew. 'He is Not holding back, theirs no need for me to hold back anymore' Zero took his Saber as well and ran towards him and they starting fighting. each blow was fats and strong Zero manage to take the upper hand and throw Omega off balance and ran in blasting him with his Gun. Omega Pulled back and shoot back at Zero. Zero manage to doge but saw that omega was expecting this. Omega Yelled out "乱舞" (Ranbu ("Berserk Dance")) Zero tried to doge but he gout caught. receiving six blows. Omega Pulled back for the final blow But Zero took the chance and ran behind him dogging the final blow. Zero copied the move right there and Did it to Omega. Omega received The six blows, One horizontally on his back, second one Diagonally, the other one upward diagonally, then back down his back, the forth one Zero pulled back and sliced him down Omegas back. Omega sliced back up throwing Omega upward, Zero then bent his knee ready to jump. He charged his Sword using the fire chip and Sliced upward. Omega Felt it was over, pulling back He stood up and was about to punch the grown to heal himself again but zero stop him using his gun. Zero had a gold stare He charged his gun once again and was about to kill Omega. Omega Got on his knee the pain was to much. He could not keep Going, Just then Omegas body started to shine. out of his body appeared Dark Elf. Zero Shot at Omega but Mother elf stopped the shots shielding Omega form any further damage. the shield made Zero feel a little weak making him go on one knee.

'Gulp' Zero thought as she saw that the mother elf was Healing Omega slowly.

"Zero!" she exclaimed

"what is it?" Omega Asked looking concerned for Her.

Sage Harpuia, fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir, and what seem to be Hidden Phantom Were behind Zero. all four of them shot a shot, Each of the shots made the shield weaken. Dark elf started to Glow a bright color.

"What's going on" Leviathan asked.

"It seems that the dark elf curse is rising." Zero voice seem weak. Zero stood up and walked over to Omega. Omega grabbing his arm looked at Zero and smiled. 'Thank you Zero for my memories' he weakly said. Zero smiled and took out his Z-Saber.

A screen appeared as Zero was about to Kill Omega "STOP! Zero, Don't Kill him." that Voice was very familiar

"Wily!? What do you want?" Zero was shocked. What did he want, Zero Stopped before He finished off Omega.

"That is Your Original Body, don't you want it? you seen its Power. You know that it is powerful, If it wasn't for The Four Guardians you would have died." He paused for a moment.

Zero looked at the screen and then at Omega. Omega Smiled and nodded his head "Don't listen to him, Your powerful enough I promise you. Do what you have to do" Omega said rather calmly.

Zero picked up his Z-saber back up and Sliced Omega Finishing off.

"Hahahahaha, You fool I set A bomb in Omega Just like I did to Copy X" Wily said before he

Zero and the Guardians were shocked to hear what was going to happen to them if they were not able to get out in time. All of them tried to teleport out but they were not able to Something was jamming the signal. Leviathan was scared and fell to her knees in shock. Zero ran up to her and gave her a hug trying to reassure her.

"Get a grip Everything will be fine, We will live through this." He was trying to reassure Leviathan. Leviathan looked up at him she was scared to die. Zero lean In close giving Her a kiss.

Omega Exploded Knocking everyone back against the wall. The explosion was So strong it knocked Zero out. A warm light Came over Zero protecting him form the Explosion.

-Some Notes about the story.  
this story will continue. Hope you like how its going. Yes it Jumped in To MMZ3 but there are some reasons Of Why I did this.  
1. Omega Is going to be the main charter of the story.  
2. The story is is Non Canon (not fully there are some facts: For example Zero and the 3 Guardians were caught up in the explosion. Leviathan, Fefnir, and Harpuia Died in the explosion and became cyber elf's, While Zero was protected by Mother elf.)  
3. Omega Does not have much of a personality So the way he got memories back is going to affect Omega As a character in the near future with what He is going to go through.  
ps. I hope you like the story and tell me how I can improve on it.


End file.
